


Красноармеец Горшечников и «огненная вода» (Горшечников—1)

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Красноармеец Горшечников [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Авторы: Снарк&SvengalyНаучный консультант: МодоФандом: Гарри ПоттерРейтинг: RЖанр: соцромантизмПредупреждения: немагическое АУСаммари: Отряд красных под предводительством комиссара Снейпа сражается с многочисленными бандами зеленых.





	

— Это что такое? — шипел Ксаверий Снейп, брызгая слюной. — Ты, Горшечников, отряд мне разложить собираешься?

Красноармеец Горшечников, независимо усмехаясь, ковырял сапогом саманный пол. 

Отряд комиссара Севера уже вторую неделю стоял в селе Чаплыжное, дожидаясь соединения с Девятой армией Шмелева, шедшей на Новороссийск. Заскучавшие красноармейцы принялись было безобразничать, однако командир живо пресек баловство. 

Тогда Горшечников и лучший друг его, Ромка Улизин, напросились в разведку и разведали такое: в соседней станице в старой мазанке хранятся запасы самогона. Новость чрезвычайно взволновала бойцов. К Северу живо явилась делегация, требуя отправить в станицу подводу и реквизировать самогон в пользу воюющего пролетариата. 

— За бутылку готов совесть и жизнь товарищей продать? — Снейп повернул голову, прислушиваясь к доносящимся со двора крикам: там бушевал самовольный митинг. — Ты, Горшечников, может, к «зелёеным» желаешь податься? Это у них такое безобразие в заводе. 

«Гнида сальная!» — подумал мятежный Гарька, а вслух сказал: 

— Никак нет, товарищ комиссар! 

— Сдай оружие и убирайся из отряда! Анархист! — Снейп протянул руку. 

— Невозможно мне убраться, товарищ комиссар, — сказал Горшечников. — Я за дело народное жизнь положу. А самогон — это ж так, для веселья. 

— Вот вахлак! — тоскливо поразился комиссар и вышел на крыльцо.

— Товарищи! — крикнул он, перекрывая гомон. — Ежели мы сейчас перепьёмся, первый попавшийся батько возьмет нас голыми руками. Не поддавайтесь на провокацию! Потерпите хотя до подхода Шмелёва!

Бойцы недовольно зашумели. Комиссар лукавил: в армии Шмелёва была железная дисциплина. 

— Правильно! — крикнула Георгина. 

Красная косынка сползла на шею, каштановые кудри встали дыбом, как мировой пожар революции. 

— Неправильно! — выпалил Серафим Чернецкий, брякая привешенными к поясу бутылочными бомбами. 

— Сиря, охолони, — вполголоса сказал лучший его друг помполит Лютиков.

— Пропадет самогон, братцы, — вздохнул Ромка. — Выжрет его дурачьё станичное. 

— Комиссар сам пьёт, а нас одёргивает! — зашумели бойцы. 

— Верно, — поддержал Чернецкий. — Ты, Север, на себя оглянись. 

Комиссар действительно славился не только храбростью, но и тем, что гнал из экспроприированного сахара, пороха и полыни настойку неслыханной крепости. 

Комиссар побагровел лицом. 

— Товарищи, забудьте про самогон. Для нас есть серьёзное дело, — сказал он. — «Зелёные» гонят в Армавир колонну пленных красноармейцев. Тем, кто не продаст своих товарищей и дело народное — петля. Сразу скажу: дело рискованное. Пленных сопровождает большой отряд из людей атамана Безносого. 

— Откуда информация? — спросил Чернецкий. 

— Сидор Дигорев добыл. Это вам не самогон вынюхивать, — прибавил комиссар, покосившись на Горшечникова. 

Дигорев приосанился. Гарька покраснел от досады и зависти. 

— Чего тут думать? — воскликнул он, взмахнув будёновкой. — Ребята! Дело ясное! Надо освобождать товарищей! 

— Погоди шуметь, — сказал старик Хмуров. — Надо разведать, где их держат. Вдруг можно их так освободить, без боя?

— Антон дело говорит, — согласился комиссар. — Дигорев, где сейчас люди Безносого? 

— На хуторе Сиробока. А пленных я не видал. 

— Кто пойдёт? 

— Я! — вскинула руку Георгина. 

— Я! — тряхнул молодецким чёрным чубом Серафим. 

— Надо ребят молодых, — поморщился комиссар. 

— Я, я пойду! — снова вылезла Георгина. 

— Красноармеец Дигорев! 

— Есть, товарищ комиссар! 

— Как же одному идти? — закричала Георгина. — И я с ним! 

Снейп отвернулся и встретился взглядом с Гарькой. 

— И Горшечников, — решил он. — Только смотрите, зря не рискуйте. Поглядите, где пленные, да подсчитайте бандитов, да посмотрите, нет ли пулеметов — и живо назад. 

— На конях бы быстрее добрались, — проворчал Горшечников. 

— И с песнями, — усмехнулся Дигорев. — Не дури. Тут недалеко. 

Солнце село, заалел закат, появились первые звёзды. 

— Ох, хорошо в степи, — вздохнул Сидор. — Вот кончится война, вернусь домой — заживём! Батя уж и хату новую поставил для нас с молодухой. 

— Ты что, жениться собрался? – удивился Гарька. 

— Нам без жены никак нельзя. — Дигорев важно расправил плечи. — Вот, гляди. В Ростове к фотографу ходили. — Сидор сунул Гарьке истрёпанный снимок. 

Под пыльной пальмой браво приосанился Дигорев, рядом из плетеного кресла пугливо улыбалась узкоглазая Танька — дочка старого ходи Ю-ю. 

— Красивая, — вежливо сказал Гарька, возвращая карточку. — Добрались, похоже. 

Ночь спустилась на мир глухим пологом. 

— Сюда, — тихо скомандовал Горшечников, скользнув за плетень. 

Навстречу с лаем кинулись два лохматых кабыздоха. Дигорев схватился за наган. Гарька швырнул псам по куску сала, те приняли угощенье с благодарным рыком. 

— Учись, Сидор! — ухмыльнулся Горшечников. 

Вертясь ужами, Гарька с Сидором пробрались сквозь лабиринт подсолнухов и мальв, заглянули в окна хаты. 

За столом сидели кряжистый Сиробок, Петр Пасюк — начальник контрразведки Безносого, рыхлый, похожий на мирного бухгалтера. Вместо левой кисти — протез, затянутый в кожаную перчатку. Деревянные пальцы растопырены. Говорили, будто этими пальцами Пасюк выдавливал глаза пленным. Чернобородый есаул Ранкин разливал по рюмкам водку. Рядом брезгливо морщился на миску с варениками старый гарькин знакомый — напомаженный, франтоватый корнет Злоклятов: неровный свет отражается от бриллиантинового пробора, белёсые усишки задорно закручены кверху. Когда-то корнет с Горшечниковым учились в одном классе армавирской гимназии. 

Во дворе было шумно, несмотря на поздний час. Люди входили и выходили, бряцало оружие.

Гарька и Сидор взялись считать, но скоро сбились. Тогда пробрались на конюшню и пересчитали лошадей. Вышло пять дюжин. В отряде Севера после боев осталось сорок человек. 

— Пулемет, — прошептал Горшечников. — Давай доберёмся…

Во двор, тяжело ступая, вышел Сиробок, подозвал псов. 

— Эй, хлопцы! Кажись, лазит кто-то под окнами. Поглядите-ка. 

Два бандита вразвалку направились к подсолнухам. 

— Беда, — прошептал Дигорев. — Пропадём ни за понюх табаку. 

— Хватит панику разводить, — отшептал Гарька. В груди, как челнок, ходило взволнованное сердце. 

— Давай задами и через бахчу, — распорядился он. 

Вокруг хутора простиралась голая степь, кое-где пересечённая оврагами. Вдали виднелся темный холм. Красноармейцев не преследовали. Собаки взлаивали в отдаленье. Таинственный холм, до которого добрались Гарька с Сидором, оказался большой купой деревьев и кустарника. 

— Передохнём, — сказал ободрившийся Горшечников, — и назад, в Чаплыжное. 

— Пленных не нашли, — вздохнул Дигорев. 

— Плохо, — согласился Гарька. — Вернёмся?

Сидор пожал плечами. 

Они обошли купу и припали к земле: в тени деревьев неподвижно стояли люди, десятка два. 

— Чего это они? — прошептал Дигорев, глядя на застылые фигуры. — Стой, куда! 

Он чертыхнулся, поёрзал по сухой колючей земле и пополз вслед за Горшечниковым, распугивая полчища долгоногих «кобылок». 

Скоро они добрались до странного молчаливого строя. 

Гарька поднялся на ноги. Позади глухо охнул Сидор. 

Привязанные к кольям, стояли пленные. Смердела разлагающаяся плоть. Оловянные глаза блестели в свете луны, да только не все — чернели пустые глазницы у тех, над кем поработал лично Пасюк. 

— Есть живые? — спросил Дигорев. 

Они двинулись вдоль страшного частокола. Живых не было. 

Молча красноармейцы вернулись в село. 

Услыхав о пленных, комиссар дернул щекой. Чернецкий выругался. Лютиков смотрел в стол и улыбался странной улыбкой, пальцы у него дрожали. 

— Собирай людей, — велел Снейп Георгине. 

Сонные бойцы, отмахиваясь от комаров, столпились перед хатой, в которой квартировал комиссар. 

— Утром в бой, — выразил общее недовольство Хмуров. — Зачем людей баламутишь, Север? 

— Дело такое, — сказал тот и изложил результаты разведки. — Освобождать некого, — закончил он. — Пути у нас два: сидеть тихо и ждать Шмелёва — в село банда не сунется. Или так: утром налетим на них и со всей нашей коммунистической яростью порубаем контру! 

— Как бы нас самих не порубали, — вякнул кто-то. 

— Струсили? Надо было дома за печкой сидеть! — закричал Горшечников. — Вся армия дерется, а вы решили под копну закопаться?!

Бойцы зашумели. 

— Ты, парень, не ори, — сказал Хмуров. — Дело тут ясное, надо идти в атаку. Однако как бы людей зря не погубить. 

— Никто на войну не гнал, — отрубил комиссар. — По доброй воле пошли. 

— Если мы так оставим смерть товарищей, будем последними подлецами! — рявкнул Чернецкий. 

— Отомстить надо, — сказал Лютиков стеснительно. 

Красноармейцы согласно загалдели. 

— Шабаш, — закончил Север. — Завтра на заре выступаем. 

Утром отряд выстроился на улице. Бойцы сидели в седлах прямо, их лица дышали отвагой и жаждой мести. Отряд вылетел за околицу села, оставив позади разорванный собачий лай; с разгона промчались через обмелевшую реку. 

— Товарищи! — крикнул комиссар, осаживая Воронка. — Нас мало, будем брать не числом, а наскоком! 

Поднялись на пригорок. Снизу, с дороги удивленные крики — не ждали. Однако бойцы опытные, вмиг собрались, поскакали навстречу. 

"За волю-ю-ю!!!" 

Затрепыхалось по ветру чёрное знамя.

"За счастье народное!" — закричал слева от Гарьки Дигорев.

"Ура!!!" 

Отряд дрогнул и пошёл вперёд, двигаясь всё быстрее и быстрее. Две волны лошадей сшиблись, заплясали молнии шашек над белой пеной папах. Гарька пригнулся. Шашка свистнула над ухом и вошла в шею Дигорева, смахнув Сидору голову с плеч. Горшечников закричал от ярости и горя, вышиб врага из седла, да поздно — Сидора было не вернуть. 

Впереди, в гуще сражения — комиссар, рядом на белом коне Чернецкий. Кудрявая грива полощется по ветру, шея и под пулями не гнется — легко ей нести бесшабашную, недумающую голову. Бок о бок с ним бьется помполит Лютиков, зубы щерит по-волчьи, стёкла пенсне горят кровавым огнем, маузер щёлкает, как орехи, буйные казацкие головы. Вынесся навстречу помполиту красноармеец Горшечников — уставилось чёрное дуло Гарьке в лоб. 

— Это ж я, товарищ Лютиков!

Не слышит помполит. Подоспел комиссар, хватил помполита по руке — выстрел ушёл в воздух. 

— Ишь, лютый! 

Нахлынули казаки, унесло Севера с Лютиковым. 

С пригорка застрочил пулемет. Буланая гарькина Молния споткнулась, точно налетела на преграду, рухнула головой вперёд. Горшечников грянулся оземь, съёжился, колобком выкатываясь из-под копыт. Поле будто ветром выдуло. Пулемёт бился в истерике. 

— Погибаем! — завопил кто-то рядом. — Порубит нас казара! Тикаем, братцы!

Гарька не глядя выстрелил в раззявленный мокрый рот и, пригнувшись, побежал вперёд, укрываясь за лошадиными трупами. 

Пригорок с пулеметом совсем рядом, очереди рвут воздух над головой. 

Низенький человек в белогвардейском мундире со споротыми погонами с невнятным криком набежал на Горшечникова. Гарька саданул его прикладом в грудь. Офицер упал. Гарька бросил его — колоть лежачего было противно. 

Следом бежали красноармейцы. Пока они дрались с казаками, Горшечников всадил пулемётчику в голову пулю, выстрелом перебил цепь, которой тот приковался к пулемёту. 

Подоспевшая Георгина заняла место убитого. 

— Справишься? — спросил Гарька. 

Георгина кивнула, разворачивая «максим». 

В кровавой круговерти Горшечников увидел прилизанную голову Злоклятова, вынул шашку из руки мёртвого казака и нырнул в гущу боя. Несколько раз он терял врага, однако его вело чутье: выскочил прямо на корнета, вышиб браунинг из руки, опрокинул на землю. Жалобно морщась, Злоклятов смотрел на Горшечникова снизу, будто не верил, что Гарька опустит шашку. 

— Контра! — рявкнул Горшечников, распаляя себя. 

— Берегись! — Из-за казацких спин вылетел Север на Воронке. 

Сухо хлопнул маузер в его руке. Гарька увернулся от падающего на него одноглазого есаула, глянул по сторонам — Злоклятова как корова языком слизнула. 

Вдали закричал Пасюк, собирая вокруг себя уцелевших. Банда собралась в кулак и, огрызаясь выстрелами, двинулась по тракту. Поредевший отряд Севера не преследовал их, добивая не сумевших добраться до своих казаков. 

Горшечников бросился на бандита, только что располовинившего красноармейца. Тот оскалил зубы и поднял руку.

— Бомба!

Взрыв, грохот, жёлтое пламя. Отброшенный взрывом, Гарька смотрел на небо, в котором кружились хлопья пепла и чёрные клочья человеческих тел. Потом небо опустилось, шлепнулось Горшечникову на лицо, как огромная жаба, и всё померкло. 

Как очнулся, увидел у самого носа пару сапог. Лязгнули шпоры. 

— Живой? — спросили сверху. 

Гарька закашлялся и сел. 

— Живой, — заключил комиссар. 

Подошли два красноармейца, уложили Гарьку на подводу. На полпути Горшечников заругался, спрыгнул с подводы и пошёл сам. 

Мимо проехал Лютиков, улыбнулся Гарьке. Лютый взор прояснился и ласково заголубел — кончен бой. 

Затем Горшечникова нагнал Ромка Улизин. Ехал он на Серке, в поводу вел трофейного гнедого коня. Улизин охал, разглядывая свою ногу. Пуля прошла наискось, только мясо до синяка вдавила — не ноги было жалко Ромке, а разорванного сапога. 

— Гарька! — обрадовался он. — Я уж думал, конец тебе. А где же Молния? 

— Убили, — Горшечников шмыгнул носом.

— Жалко, добрая была кобыла. Бери вот гнедого. Под есаулом ходил. 

Гарька взгромоздился на коня. В ушах всё ещё тонко звенело. 

— Много казаков порубил?

— Вона! — Ромка вытянул чёрную от запёкшейся крови шашку. К клинку прилипла тонкая светлая прядка. 

— Не Злоклятова? — кивнул Горшечников на клинок. 

— Ушёл, зараза. — Улизин бросил шашку в ножны. 

Прошли через станицу, ту самую, с самогоном. На дороге — пост: перевёрнутая телега, рядом — парень с винтовкой. 

— Кто такие?

— Отряд комиссара Снейпа, — Север поглядел на часового. — Станицу стережёшь?

— Стерегу, — согласился парень. 

— Штык примкни, суконное рыло. 

Красноармейцы, посмеиваясь, прошли мимо. Из-под сапог с кудахтаньем разбегались куры. Бойцы ловили их на ходу, сворачивали шеи, совали в сумки. 

Навстречу вышла делегация — староста, осанистый старик в щегольских сапогах «гармошкой», и два казака. 

— Откуда будете такие гарные? — спросил староста. 

— Из города Кукуя, не добраться ни х…я, — осклабился комиссар. 

Красноармейцы заржали так, что бабка, вешавшая белье на плетень, присела и перекрестилась. 

Ромка стащил с плетня косынку и сунул ее за пазуху. 

— Сеструхе пошлю, — объяснил он. — Нас в семье семеро. Я сапоги в первый раз только в отряде надел, а так все босиком телепался. 

— А куда вы, хлопцы, стремитеся? — продолжал допытываться староста. 

Комиссар небрежно ткнул в мазанку. 

— Разведка донесла, — сказал он веско, — что вы скрываете от народа стратегические запасы. 

— Запас, да не про вас! — выкрикнул сивобородый казак. — Повадились народ грабить! Мы теперича сами законная власть!

Север крякнул и вынул маузер. 

— А ну посторонитесь, властители. 

Вышиб дверь сапогом. 

— Да тут не самогон, братцы, а водка! — взвизгнул завхоз Фильченко. 

Комиссар тяжко вздохнул. 

— Братцы! — обратился к красноармейцам великан Храпов. — Как мы есть победившие пролетарии, водку эту надо икспраприровать и с криком «ура!» истребить всю посредствием распития! 

Его поддержали дружным гоготом. 

— Тёмный ты человек, Храпов, — сказала Георгина. 

Комиссар поглядел на радостных красноармейцев, развернулся и полетел прочь, разметая буркой пыль. 

Ромка скорчил страшную рожу и пропел: 

— Эх, яблочко,  
Распрекрасное,  
Водка белая была,  
Стала красная!

В Чаплыжное вернулись на закате. Погибших похоронили на сельском погосте, без поповских обрядов. Комиссар сказал: дескать, это всё мракобесие. Врагов оставили хоронить волкам и воронам. С той стороны ветер доносил запах тухлятины. Подводу с водкой поставили рядом с комиссарской хатой — для догляда. 

Бойцы бродили по улицам, горланя песни, наливали сельчанам. 

Во дворе у хаты Чернецкий бил чечётку — локти наотлет, золотые цыганские кольца качаются в ушах. Говорили, будто Серафим шляхтич, голубая кровь. Кто говорил — того бывший анархист лупил беспощадно. 

Вот и сейчас — слово за слово, комиссар с Чернецким заорали друг на друга, Серафим шваркнул стаканом о землю, Снейп с размаху двинул ему в зубы. Оба вылетели в огород. Их не разнимали — привыкли, да и себе дороже. Две собаки дерутся, третья не приставай. 

Под грушей пил чай Лютиков, морщась от звуков ударов. 

— Дикий у нас всё же народ, — сказал он Георгине, вздыхая. — Взглянешь на иного — культурный вроде человек, образование имеет, а ведёт себя хуже пьяного шахтёра. При новом строе такого не будет. Основной смысл революции — торжество лучшего над худшим…

В прежней, мирной жизни был Лютиков учителем в гимназии.

Во дворе появился Север в растерзанной рубахе, остатками рукава вытирая кровь, капающую из разбитого носа. 

— Ну, кто ещё хочет комиссарского тела? — заорал он азартно. 

Георгина со стуком поставила чашку и ушла в хату. 

— Чего она? — удивился комиссар. 

— На стол пошла накрывать, — объяснил Лютиков. — Холодно становится. 

В калитку просунулись Горшечников с Улизиным. 

— Товарищ комиссар, тут вам бойцы прислали… — толкаясь, они сгрузили на стол бутылки. 

— Никакой дисциплины, — пожаловался Север Лютикову. — Сейчас отберу винтовки и всех на трое суток под арест!

Из огорода вышел Чернецкий, вытряхивая из волос капустные листья. 

— Угощают? Добре. А ты, Гарька, гляди не напивайся, молодой ещё. Лучше девку себе найди. 

Комиссар фыркнул, сгреб бутылки и пошел в мазанку, за ним потянулись Чернецкий и Лютиков. 

— Слышишь? — Улизин поднял палец. 

За калиткой рассыпался девичий смех. Переглянувшись, парни вышли на улицу. 

— Пей, гуляй, товарищи! 

— Пьем!

— Любо, братцы, любо…

— Мы жертвою пали в борьбе роковой…

Ромка споткнулся о жертву, храпящую поперёк улицы, и матюкнулся. 

Румяные казачки захохотали, упирая полные руки в бока. Рядом, опустив раскосые глаза, щипала бахрому на платке Танька. 

— Ишь, гладкие! — шепнул Ромка. — Леденцов не желаете, красавицы? 

— А чого ж нет? — отозвалась самая грудастая, взмахивая коровьими ресницами. 

— Эх, яблочко,  
Да на тарелочке,  
Надоела жена,  
Пойду к девочке! 

— Уйдем, Лушка. Все мужчины подлецы. 

Лушка хихикнула, вильнула обтянутым цветастым ситцем задом и взяла подружку под руку. Ромка сбил фуражку на затылок, бросился вдогонку. 

Гарька оглянулся на хату. Нагнал Таньку, облапил её за плечи, заглянул в лицо, и показалось ему, будто краше девки нет до самого Новороссийска — то ли водка была хороша, то ли совсем стемнело. 

Танька вытерла глаза уголком платка и улыбнулась. 

Красная от злости Георгина отскочила от окна. 

— Вот оно, стало быть, как? — сказала она. — Ну, Ромка, погоди! 

Она вошла в комнатушку, где храпел комиссар, и закрыла за собой дверь на защёлку. 

Помполит Лютиков бросил в рот кусок рафинада, раскусил его крепкими зубами. 

Серафим открыл окно и выскочил во двор. Оттуда доносились звуки гармоники и топот — то ли опять плясали, то ли опять дрались. 

Армия Шмелёва была недалеко. Скоро придется ей встретиться со всею силой атамана Безносого.


End file.
